Bomberman VS Wario
by WarioMan3K
Summary: Today in Bomberman Land, Cute Pink (aka. Pretty Bomber) has invited all of her friends to her birthday party, due to start next week. However, two unlikely rivals, Cheerful White (aka. Shirobon) and Wario, wind up in a duel to see who gets the pink "princess" the best birthday present. Rivalry based on "Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!" from Game Boy. ONE-SHOT FIC


This is a Bomberman-themed short fic that I made a long time ago for a friend of mine on DeviantART: HienFan (who also has a FanFiction account). She's actually a fan of GoldxPink when it comes to shipping. Now, in order for it to be in compliance with the fanfic regulations, some revisions had to be made (aside from changing the format). But without further ado, enjoy the one-shot fic, and feel free to review! Oh, and this is based on "Mario vs. Wario: The Birthday Bash", an old Nintendo Power comic from many years ago.

**DISCLAIMER: Bomberman is still owned by Hudson Soft, even though Konami fully bought them out. WarioWare Inc. belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

-Bomberman VS Wario: The Birthday Bash-

One day, in Bomberman Land on planet Bomber, and Diamond City on Earth...

"A party!" Cheerful White beamed. "It's an invitation to..."

"...Cute Pink's birthday bash!" blurted Wario.

It was the week before Cute Pink's birthday, and she's invited her friends over to her birthday party in Bomberman Land, at her residence. The WarioWare cast, up to the days of _WarioWare: Smooth Moves_, were included on the guest list. The letter read:

_Let's party!_

_Come celebrate my birthday next Sunday! Be there or be square!_

_~Pretty Bomber (aka. Cute Pink!)_

As soon as Cheerful White (aka. Bomberman or Shirobon) and Wario finished reading the invitations in their separate homes, they wondered what present would be special enough for her. In fact, they had just the idea on which one to buy. The next day, they both met up with Cute Pink, Cool Black, Giant Gold, Bookworm Green, and Kid Blue to check out the mall for all sorts of possible birthday gifts to buy. Meanwhile, White and Wario were both fighting over who gets the best gift for Pink.

Kid Blue was excited to see what the mall had to offer. "Wow! That's a lotta cute toys they got here! And cool video games too!"

"I must say," added Bookworm Green, "this mall has a wide variety of gifts to choose from. Might I suggest this?" He pointed at a display area, where it showed a bunch of dolls; one of them was a mermaid doll which looks to resemble Mermaid Bomber from _Bomberman Jetterz_.

Cute Pink squealed happily. "Oh, look! A mermaid doll! Awww, it's sooo cute!"

"Uh...Pink?" Cool Black (aka. Kurobon) interrupted. "You might wanna hurry, because we're about to miss the bus!" At this, everyone heard the nearby bus honking its horn.

Before catching up with her friends, Cute Pink took a moment to wave the doll goodbye. "Aw...bye-bye, little Mermaid!"

Just then, Cheerful White got the idea on how to make his best friend happy. "That's it! That's the one kind of gift Pink deserves!"

Wario had the same idea, but only insofar as to beat White to the punch. "I'll get her that Mermaid Bomber-like doll!"

Henceforth, the two rivals took off for the bus ride, intending to return later to visit the mall's toy shop. However, as time passed by...

* * *

"SOLD OUT?!" exclaimed Wario. "Whaddya mean?!"

The shopkeeper, an orange-clad Bomberman with a small mustache, shook his body in fear. "Errr...s-s-sorry, dude. Some guy just..."

"Some guy?! What did he look like?!"

"Well, he was a Bomberman, but he wore yellow or gold, like you do, and..."

When the shopkeeper mentioned "Bomberman", Wario gasped quietly to cover up his jealousy._ Cheerful White!__ I'll bet he dyed his outfit and helmet the same color as my hat and shirt, just so he can impress Cute Pink along with that mermaid doll! Why, that insignificant jerk! I won't let him one-up me! _He put his thoughts aside momentarily to look around a bunch of toys and dolls, eventually finding a jack-in-the-box kind of toy. _Ah-ha! This'll show him what happens when he screws with the great Wario!_

He snatched the toy, and showed it to the shopkeeper. "Wrap it up to look just like his!"

"S-s-sure...okay..." After the shopkeeper wrapped up the "gift", he continued, "And the guy also asked-"

"I'm in a hurry here!" interrupted Wario, banging on the desk.

"Sheesh! Two weirdos in one day!..."

* * *

The following Sunday, it was Cute Pink's birthday party, at her house; her parents hired a group of Bombermen to set up the party. Cool Black, Giant Gold, Bookworm Green, and Kid Blue volunteered to help, and so did Cheerful White. Meanwhile, Wario watched from a distance as White went on in with the supposed gift that Wario meant to buy for Pink.

_I knew it! Ah, yes...the ol' switcheroo! It's payback time, Bomber-boy!_

Inside Pink's house, Wario and White were staring daggers at each other. They were trying to find the best chance to pull off whatever they had in mind, in an effort to impress the Bomber-girl.

"Hey, White!" whispered Wario.

White eyed him suspiciously. "...What's up?"

"The Bombermen that Pink's parents hired for the party need your help on the decorations!"

White did not take his eyes off of Wario for a second. "Oh...sure." Just then, Cute Pink walked by.

"Wario! Could you give me a hand?" At this, Cheerful White and Wario were surprised.

"Uh...errr...White would love to help..."

Pink giggled. "I really need _your_ help!"

Wario scoffed, "Yeah, yeah..." He went and helped the two Bombermen get the sign nailed to a wall. It read: **Happy Birthday, Pretty Bomber! **"Are you done yet?!"

The Bomber-girl held her hands happily. "All done! Thanks, you three. It looks perfect!" Suddenly, a doorbell rang, much to Cheerful White's surprise. "Ooh! Looks like the guests are here! White, would you get the door?"

White sighed, as he walked to the door. "Alright, alright...I'll get it."

"Ah-ha!" Wario whispered to himself, so nobody heard it but him. "Now's my chance! Time for the oldest trick in the book to commence!" He swapped both presents, and took the one that belonged to White.

He scurried towards Pink and knelt down to her, as if he were a knight in shining armor. "Happy birthday, Princess Pretty Bomber! This is for you!"

Cute Pink blushed and smiled. "Why, thank you, Wario! Can I open it now?"

Wario grinned in response. "Go right ahead!"

Unfortunately, for him, the gift that he took from White was the exact same jack-in-the-box toy that he bought back at the toy shop. As soon as Pink opened it, she shrieked in fear.

"What the?!" exclaimed Wario. "OH, NOOO!" The commotion eventually drew Cheerful White, Cool Black, and Giant Gold's attention.

White held in his laughter. "Whoa, Wario! Great gift...NOT!"

"I'll get you for this..." sneered Wario, while White took his gift box - which he thought was actually White's - and gave it to Cute Pink.

"Pink! Here's a present from my heart." Before he could finish, Wario slammed him down.

"He switched them! That's really MY present! It was a trick! White set me up!"

The Bomber-kid scoffed in rebuttal. "Hey! Don't be ridiculous!"

"You...you...Bomber-JERK!"

"Both of you, cut it out! NOW!" Pink shouted, tearing open the wrapper to open the gift box. Then she muttered, "I wonder what this is..." But since the gift she opened was Wario's to begin with, she ended up with another jack-in-the-box trick to her face.

Both White and Wario were flabbergasted. "HUH?"

"What?! Where's the..."

Pink smacked the jack-in-the-box toys away. "Cheerful White! Not you, too!"

Then the feud between the Bomber-boy and the fat man started up again, beginning with Wario. "Alright, ya big jerk! Fess up! Where'd you hide it?!"

White pointed his ball-shaped hand at him. "Hey! That's MY line!"

Wario punched him in the face. "You've tricked me for the last time!"

"Ouch!" White hit him back in defense. "YOU fess up! Where's the doll?!"

Suddenly, they stopped hitting each other. "What? But..." Wario was at a loss of words.

Even White was, too. "You mean you didn't buy the..."

But the pink "princess" screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOP!"

Cool Black stepped in to chastise White and Wario. "You guys are so immature! This is not cool!"

Giant Gold stepped in front of Cute Pink to defend her. "Yeah! Where'd you two learn to behave at a party?!"

"But if you..." stuttered Wario.

Cheerful White added, "...Then who?"

"WAAAH! My birthday is ruined!" cried Cute Pink.

Giant Gold rubbed her back soothingly to cheer her up. "Aw...there there, my little princess." He got out a present with the same wrapper design. "Cheer up! Look what I've got for you!"

As soon as he gave Pink the gift, she wiped her tears, and opened up the gift. Inside was the Mermaid Bomber-like doll that Cheerful White and Wario were supposed to have bought by now!

"Oh, Gold! It's the exact present I wanted! Thank you, thank you! It's the perfect present!" With this, she kissed his cheek.

The large Bomberman was so happy, he took a moment to say something in his head._ YES!_ _I did it! I finally did it! I got the reward I deserve from Cute Pink! Ahhh...I'll never wash that cheek of mine again...wait, what am I saying? Ah, what the heck? At least she's happy with her gift._

* * *

While Giant Gold and Cute Pink celebrated together, Wario became flabbergasted all over again. "A Bomberman in gold..."

"That was Giant Gold?" blurted White.

"Please tell me it's all a dream...I am NEVER falling asleep while watching TV again, anymore!"

"Sadly...it ain't." The unlikely rivals hung their heads in shame, admitting defeat.

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Cheerful White/Shirobon - TARA STRONG  
Wario - CHARLES MARTINET  
Cute Pink/Pretty Bomber - JANICE KAWAYE  
Cool Black/Kurobon - VERONICA TAYLOR  
Giant Gold - TONY SAMPSON  
Bookworm Green/Midoribon - SAMUEL VINCENT  
Kid Blue/Aobon - TARA STRONG  
Shopkeeper - SCOTT MENVILLE

[End Credits]

* * *

And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the fic I made for HienFan!


End file.
